


Levi x Reader: Study Buddy

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Study Buddy Lemon Deviantart Smexylevilover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you and Levi and are up late studying for an exam. When you decide to turn in and head to your room, you find a certain couple snuggling under the covers and are forced to spend the night at Levi's dorm. Alone. With him.</p><p>.....what do you think is gonna happen? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 1

Study Buddies. Part 1

It was Saturday night, and you and Levi had a midterm coming up the following week. You were both in your second year and second semester of college, the same major too because honestly, how else would you have met this insane, stoic, clean freak?

So why was it that you, who had graduated in the top 5% of your high school class and was currently maintaining a 4.0 gpa, needed to study with Levi, who had also graduated in the top 5% of his high school and currently had a GPA that matched yours?

The answer was simple. It was because your professor was a piece of crap.

His lectures were too fast, covering almost 200 slides in just 1 hour, even though the class was supposed to be 1.5 hours. Maybe he just liked being punctual, or maybe he thought he'd leave extra time for students to ask questions. But let's be real. How could anyone process that many slides with so much information that they had never seen before in just 1 hour? (a/u note: i have a prof like this...)

The answer to that was also simple. They couldn't.

So you and Levi teamed up to fill in the gaps your professor left. You both had met during freshman orientation and had been in about 5 classes together already. Each of you was already aware of the other's abilities and thus, a mutual trust formed between you to take down this damned titan, I mean teacher.

Lucky for you both, you lived in the same building, actually on the same floor. Also, lucky enough, Levi's roommate and your roommate had gone to a party together so you guys had two choices of rooms to study in. You both, meaning Levi, chose his room.

So there you were, sitting with your study buddy with two desks that were combined together side-by-side, splitting the textbook by chapters. The entire room sparkled like a twilight Edward. You could tell that Levi kept a tight leash on his roommate's cleaning habits.

"MMmhhhh!" you groaned as you raised your arms up to stretch. It was totally time for a study break. Levi glanced up at you before continuing on with his work, his hair falling gently on his forehead. You didn't turn your head but rather focused your eyes on his chest that moved up and down with every breath. His shirt outlined his body, his strong arms, back muscles, and let's not forget those abs!

"Damnit," you muttered. You had promised yourself that you wouldn't let your feelings for him distract you from studying but his half-lidded eyes scanning each page, his elegant hand supporting one side of his face, and his other hand writing clean and neat notes effortlessly were seriously turning you on. 

Were you just a study pervert?

You didn't notice that Levi had heard you mutter and was inwardly laughing at your many expressions of glee, confusion, and frustration. You raked your head with your hands, accidentally losing a bobby pin.

"Ahh, Levi, do you see a bobby pin anywhere?" you asked, desperately searching for it.

"No." He was the king of one-liners. But little did you know that he had actually picked it up and put it in his pocket. (a/u note: bobby pin pervert?)

You gave up searching and began your note-taking again. This time, your side bangs got in the way of your face. You tried pushing them up. Oh, how you wished you could be Elsa at this moment.

"Need some help?" Levi asked (more like stated).

"Yes," you answered bluntly. 

He took off a bracelet/band from his wrist. "Turn around," he ordered.

You faced your back toward him, and he leaned in to tie your bangs. He ran his hands through your hair gently as he searched for the right amount of hair to put up. His hot breath tickled your neck as you fidgeted slightly. You hoped Levi wouldn't notice, but had you turned around, you would have seen his devilish smirk.

"Ahh, one second," Levi said. He bent down his body down on purpose, letting your hair go and letting his hand run down your neck to the end of your back. 

You shuddered at his touch, not used to the feeling and squeaked a little, getting up from your seat. 

"What was that for?" you asked, blushing wildly.

"Thought I saw your bobby pin. But it wasn't," he replied stoically, impressed with your sensitivity.

"Oh...sorry for over-reacting. I was just a little surprised." 'Damn if this wasn't the most awkward day of my life,' you thought.

You sat back down, and his hands caressed your hair again. His breath was on your neck once more, and he scooted even closer in until his chest was touching your back. 

'DAMN THOSE FUCKING ABS,' you screamed at yourself. 

Finally, he pulled your hair up gently to put it in a small pony tail held by his wrist band. 

"Thanks," you managed to get out and continued working.

"No problem," he answered with a slightly suggestive tone in his voice that made you shudder again.

\-----

Later at 3 am....

It was time to call it a night. 

"Good night, Levi. Thank you for helping me out," you politely stated before returning to your room. 

You opened the door and grabbed for your flashlight to avoid waking your roommate up with the main light. Either your roommate had been replaced by a giant bear or she was doing some weird stuff cuz you could hear stifled noises and see her bed moving weirdly up and down.

"M-Mikasa?" you stuttered.  
Mikasa poked out from underneath the covers.

"Fuck," she said. Then Eren popped out too. 

"Guess we're busted," he said. He turned to Mikasa. "I thought you said she wouldn't come back until morning!"

You blushed even more, turning redder than a tomato. "I'mmmm just gonna leave now. BYE!" you almost shouted before running out. 

Somehow, you ended up at Levi's door.

You knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he said as he opened it. One hand was on the door knob, while the other pushed his bangs back. 

But you couldn't comprehend his sexy-ness at the moment as your thoughts were preoccupied by other things....."Uh! Mikasa! Uhm. Bed covers. Giant Bear! Uhh. STRANGER DANGER!" You clearly could not find the words to describe the horrors you had seen.

Levi blinked, more than once. 'Is she mental?" he asked himself. But his eyes widened as he suddenly deciphered your cryptic language. 

"You roommate....and my roommate....hooked up?" he finally asked.

"Y-yes," you answered, blushing too wildly to look him in the face.

He allowed you to walk in as you sat back down on the same desk chair as before, covering your face in embarrassment. 

"So you need a place to sleep then right?" he questioned.

You nodded in response. Sighing, he pushed back his bangs and pointed to his bed.

"Sleep there," he ordered. "I'll just stay up tonight." His demeanor was so gentle right now. A calm expression overtook his features as he turned to start studying again.

But you, being the independent woman that you were, could take no favors, even if you liked him. It was enough that he was letting you even sleep in his room.

"It's okay. I can sleep on your roommate's bed. I doubt he'll mind." You got up to move towards his roommate's bed.

Levi's eyes opened wide at this, and he got up from his chair. He spun around to grab your arm roughly, opened his bed covers, and threw you in his bed. 

If not for your surprised face, you would have been in heaven being surrounded by Levi's scent. 

But what he did next surprised you even more. He took off his sweatshirt to reveal a sleeveless undershirt.

"Guess I won't be needing that to keep me warm tonight," he muttered while you leaned back in surprise, having heard the entire thing. He then turned off his lamp, the only light left and positioned himself next to you in bed, your chest pressed against his with his arms wrapped around your waist possessively. 

He breathed into your ear, "Good night, stupid," and bit your ear.

You bit your lip to hide a squeal of surprise and completely failed, hoping that the two of you would wake up before his roommate returned.

\---------  
End of Smexyness


	2. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 2

Study Buddies. Part 2.

You and Levi conquered that damn titan's exam. (There's no need to replace titan with professor because he was a damn titan). If taking that exam had been a street fight, Levi would have slit the exam's throat and then spilled its gory guts right in front of the professor. As for you....well, you would have done something not as violent but still resulting in its death.

Anyways! The exam was over. But not you and Levi. Well, at least you hoped so. With the way you had been acting for the past week, it would be no surprise if Levi never invited you to his room again. 

It was Friday, almost a week after your first intimate moment with your crush. His chest rising up and down, his hands around the most sensitive part of your waist, and his legs surrounding yours had been too much for you to handle when you woke up. When you opened your eyes, you saw his roommate, Eren, playing video games in the corner, winking at you and giving you a thumbs up when you both made eye contact. 

The embarrassment was too much. 

You jumped, or rather attempted to jump, out of bed, not caring that you had woken up your savior from last night, and ran to your room. 

Ever since then, you had been avoiding him. A blush would creep on your face just from thinking about him! And 9 times out of 10, he would physically appear in front of you at the very moment he entered your mind, increasing your redness to the point of fever. It was as if the Gods loved you....and hated you. You had to look away, avoid him, and stay maybe 50 feet away from him to avoid exploding into a messy pile of infatuated girly goo. 

Compared to you, Levi seemed as normal as ever. But you didn't know that his frustrations were rising rapidly, to the point of wanting to pull you into a corner, slam your shoulders into a wall, and take you right there and then.

Oh but wait, you guys hadn't kissed ye---

"Hello? Earth to _____! Do you read me?" Mikasa, your roommate asked.

"Huh?" you replied lackadaisically. All this Levi-thinking had taken a toll on your ability to pay attention to the person who got you into this mess originally.

"So Eren and I are going out this weekend on a mini road trip. You'll have the room to yourself until Sunday night," she restated. But you barely caught her words. You were too preoccupied....with Levi's smexiness. It took you a while to realize that he might have actually started hating you. 

"Oh no! How am I supposed to apologize?" You threw your hands down on the bed and your legs up in the air as they fell down flat on your covers.

"Are you referring to your obvious avoidance of my boyfriend's roommate?" Mikasa questioned. "You could always just straight up apologize."

"No, no. He's not Eren. Levi is much more complicated than that!" you responded. 

Mikasa gave you a mini death glare before sighing and picking up her stuff. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Take care of yourself."

You nodded back and waved goodbye, still laying on your bed. And that was the reason, you didn't see Mikasa take your room keys out of your purse as she left. 

**That stealthy bitch.**

You stayed on your bed until the evening sun set, and it was night time. You then got up with a determined look to apologize to Levi for your actions. In all truth, you wanted to be near him, touching his hand, leaning on his shoulder, looking into his eye, touching his thigh, pressing your lips on his lips, rubbing your-----

"WHOA!" you shouted as you almost fell off your bed. "Okay, that needs to stop. In fact, all of this needs to stop. It's time to go talk to clean freak!"

You grabbed your purse and closed the door behind you. Hearing the click as your door automatically locked, you descended down the hall to speak to Levi. 

You knocked on his door twice, and then again, and then kept knocking until he finally answered.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked groggily. He was catching up on sleep that he had missed this week since he was too busy slitting an exam's throat.

"Umm...," you stuttered. This tired, groggy Levi was so cute. 'Why didn't I get to see this when I woke up in his room last time? Oh yah, cuz I'm an idiot.'

Stumbling for words, you finally said, "Sooooo, your roommate and my roommate, huh? A road trip! Do you like road trips, Levi?!" 

He gave you the same look he did when you spoke in that cryptic language after discovering Mikasa and Eren naked in bed together. He was probably thinking the same thing too. 'Is she fucking mental?' he asked himself.

He gave you his signature glare before slamming the door in your face. 

'Perfect,' you thought. "Well, at least I tried...." You were disappointed though. You longed for his presence, not just his touch but the sight of his face, his arm caressing your cheek, you closing your eyes, waiting for him to kiss---

"UGHHH!" you exclaimed in frustration. 

"OI, BRAT." A sound came from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes," you stuttered, hoping maybe he'd let you in his room again.

"IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BATHROOM TO TAKE A SHIT IN, THERE SHOULD BE ONE RIGHT DOWN THE FUCKING HALLWAY!" Levi yelled at you.

"Great," you muttered. "Now he thinks you were taking a shit."

Feeling defeated, you walked back to your room and searched your purse for your keys. You cursed when you couldn't find them and was about to head to the main desk when you suddenly realized that the guard doesn't work weekends. There was no way you could enter your room....unless someone could pick your lock.

Mustering up all the courage you had, you walked back to Levi's room, knocking on his door. This time he swung his door open wildly and grabbed your t-shirt, pulling your face within centimeters of his. 

"What. Do. You. Want. ____?" Oh, the way he said your name in his angry voice was so sexy. But you didn't notice that because you were actually about to shit your pants this time. Angry Levi was just too intense. 

"I locked myself out of my room....," you murmured, facing the floor with the expression of a child who broke an important vase.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do about it?" Levi asked, letting go of your shirt and raking his hair back with his hand. 

"Umm, can you pick the lock for me?" you requested. You had heard Levi's old high school buddies talk about how much of a "G" Levi was and figured that if he really was a "G" (whatever that is), he would at least be able to pick a lock...right?

He sighed in frustration, knowing that he was the only one you could depend on at the moment. He walked out of his room, and you closed the door for him on the way out. You noticed that his room lock was different from yours, a more recent lock as Levi and Eren's room had once been broken into. They, meaning Levi, took extra precautions to make sure this new lock was un-pickable.

But your lock was okay. It was a much older version, easy to pick, at least according to Levi.

Levi walked to your door and you trailed behind him, with your hands behind your back and eyes sparkling, excited to see his criminal-like skills. 

He pulled a bobby pin from his pocket and began to pick your lock. 'I wonder where he got that from,' you thought.

Within a matter of minutes, your door was open. 

"Thank you, Levi!" you smiled. 

Levi gave you a stoic stare before walking down the hall to return to his room. His eyes widened when he saw the room door closed. You saw him fumble in his pocket for his room keys. A darker and darker aura was surrounding him. 

He began walking towards you.

You gulped. You knew something was off. You could just feel it. As he approached your door, you backed away, receding into your room. 

Levi closed your door behind him by kicking it roughly with the back of his foot. He crossed his hands and gave you the most frightening glare you had ever seen in your entire life.

"Who the fuck told you to close my door?" he interrogated.

You gulped again. Oh boy. "I-I thought you had your keys! But it's okay Levi because you're the master of picking locks, right? RIGHT?"

Levi tapped his finger impatiently. "My lock can't be picked."

And then you gasped. He was locked out. And with your luck, the only person he knew in this building was you.

You laughed nervously. "Levi," you began. "Surely, there's someone who can fix this problem."

He agreed. That was a first.

"Yes, ___. And that person is you."

You eyes were wide with embarrassment, frustration, and happiness all in one.

"And for the record, I'm not sleeping on the bed where our roommates get it on," he declared. 

And neither were you.

So it looked like you guys were going to be sharing a bed again, only this time, the feelings weren't mutual.

DUN DUN DUNNNN.

\------  
End of Smexyness


	3. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 3

Study Buddies. Part 3.

BEFORE YOU READ, LISTEN TO THE FIRST 10 SECONDS OF THIS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veafl2Jv53E

Or youtube search "tralala lyrics" by gunther levi. Otherwise you won't get the reference later in the story.

You panicked. 

What else could you do? It was a dire situation. Where would he sleep? Where would YOU sleep? What about showers? Or clothes? Those could be washed but still! He would be using your towel, your shampoo, your shower, your bathroom, and his scent would fill the air with his manly pheromones as he emerged from the foggy layers, water dripping from his hair down his back and near his----

"OKAY. PLAN," you announced as you got up and clapped your hands, shaking your head to rid yourself of those dirty but sexy plots.

Levi stared at you with a bored face. He had already accepted the situation and was sitting like a god on your bed, stomach facing you, leaning against his left arm that propped up his head while his right hand held one of your favorite books hostage in his perfect finger tips. His shirt had lifted up his waist slightly, exposing those fine abs. 

'This is gonna be a long night,' you thought to yourself. You sighed, picking up your phone and going into the bathroom to give your "beloved" roommate a personal call.

She picked up.

"Hello?" Mikasa said, not a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Do you know where my room keys are?" you begged. You couldn't just have Levi pick the lock every time.

"I took them," Mikasa replied stoically. 

Your mouth dropped. 

"Are you fucking serious?!" you shouted. Levi, who could hear you from behind the door, decided to tune his attention towards the conversation.

"YOU TOOK MY KEYS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"Nope. And honestly, not caring right now. Hurry it up. I wanna play with Eren soon."

"Play with EREN!? Mikasa, you have to come back! I accidentally locked Levi out of his room after I asked him to pick the lock on our door so now he's stuck here!"

Stifled laughter could be heard from the other line. "Hey Eren, listen to this! ____ locked Levi------"

"Mikasa, this is not the time for this! What the hell compelled you to take my keys?" you demanded.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe you insulting my boyfriend in the previous chapter? At least, Eren's got height on his side. I bet your man has a small dick to match his tiny-ass stature," she smirked.

"HE DOES NOT HAVE A SMALL DICK, YOU ASSHOLE," you declared, not that you had seen Levi's dick before.

Back in the room, Levi's eyes opened widely at this statement. 'Are they....talking about my di---?"

"I saw your man's dick that day I walked in on yall! HE HAS A DICK THE SIZE OF MY PINKY NAIL!" you shouted.

'Hmm, so she's seen Eren's dick, huh?' Levi thought. He then paused for a moment. 'Wait....she's seen Eren's dick before? She hasn't even seen mine yet!' he growled in irritation. (au note: Ohh Levi! <3)  
Back in the bathroom....

"YAH, WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" you yelled, huffing out of the bathroom. You turned to Levi with the eyes of a murderer. "Well," you stated bluntly, "she's not coming back any time soon."

Levi shrugged, and you threw your phone back on the side of your bed that Levi was not currently occupying and sat on your desk chair with your head thrown back in frustration.

Suddenly, a deep voice resonated in your empty room.

**"OHH, YOU TOUCH MY TRALALALA."**

You couldn't breathe.

**"MMMM, MY DING DING DONG."**

You and Levi stared at each other for a moment in shock. You turned your eyes to his pocket that held his cell phone, but he shook his head. Both of you then looked at your phone near his feet.

Yes, it was the source, but that was NOT the ringtone you had this morning.

"ASKASJDHASDKA. MIKASA I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OPEN AND SHOVE IT IN EREN'S ASS!" you screamed out as you hurled yourself towards your phone.

Levi, surprised at your sudden outburst and still suffering from the after effects of that awkward phone ring tone, pulled his feet up so you wouldn't land on them.

It was obviously a missed call from Mikasa. Anger and rage that boiled deep within you was brought to light in that moment.

"MIKASA. I HOPE YOU AND EREN ***** AND THEN YOU'LL **** AND EREN'S **** WILL FALL OFF AND THEN YOU'LL GROW A ***** IN YOUR **** AND ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," you screamed until your lungs deflated like a balloon.

Levi, in the mean time, used your book to hide his miniature chuckles. No matter how much you wanted to avoid him, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you. He found it funny how you were able to express so many emotions in one day, flustered at one moment and cursing like a sailor in the next. He had already decided the minute he found that his door was locked that he would use this weekend to make you uncomfortable. 

Why?

'Because I can,' Levi thought, an evil smirk forming on his face.

\-------

1 hour later after ranting about Mikasa's fate when she and Eren returned from their little "roadtrip." 

11 pm.

You sighed. You had also finally accepted the situation at hand. You and Levi were going to be stuck together for 2 days and 2 nights, and you needed to just suck it up and get along.

'It's alright,' you told yourself. 'I mean, what could happen in just 2 days?' But oh ho ho, there was so much that could happen and that would happen.... 

You looked over to Levi who was still reading your favorite book. 

'The Series of Unfortunate Events, huh? How suitable.'

While you were pondering in your thoughts, Levi turned his attention towards your sighing figure. "Don't you need to shower?" Levi questioned, breaking your concentration.

He was right. You did need to shower. And lucky for you, he had already showered before you locked him out of his room. You knew this because of his sweet lavender smell. The air in your room was filled with Levi. It felt as if he was touching you all over, placing his fingers on your lips, gripping your shoulder, lifting your chin, and leaning down to ---

"Oi. _____. The hell are you doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. You were standing in the middle of your room hugging yourself with your chin raised and lips puckered.

Oh god.

"Uhh," you stammered. "NOTHING!" With a red streak on your face, you quickly ran to your closet to pick out the clothes you would change into after your bath. You picked out a random t-shirt from high school and fuzzy pj pants to keep you warm from the horrible winter weather.

As you exited the closet with hands full of your clothes and towel, you declared, "I'm going to take a shower, Levi."

Lifting his eyes toward you, Levi opened his mouth to reply.

"Why are you announcing that? Do you want me to come in with you?"

Your lips formed an "O" shape as you imagined all the wonderful things that could happen in a shower....his hands scrubbing ever inch of your body, even your----

Back in the real world, Levi raised an eyebrow at your clearly perverted facial expressions. "I was kidding," he scoffed, turning back to read your book.

Your jaw hung almost touching the floor as you realized that you were slowly descending into Levi La La Land. 'Damnit,' you thought. 'BEGONE THOUGHTS. BEGONE!'

Embarrassed beyond belief, you ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and let it's warm, watery goodness soak away the impure thoughts of Levi's di---

"NOOOOOARRRGHHHHAAHHHH," you screamed in frustration. 

Outside, Levi was smirking. He knew he had you in the palm of his perfect hands.

'Hmm,' he hummed. He needed more ammo if he wanted to properly enact his plan to tease you as punishment for ignoring him this week (not to mention waking him up and locking him out of his room but those weren't really "problems.")

He looked over to your laptop as he set down your book and stood up from your bed. "Time to find out all your secrets," he said as he lifted the top of your laptop. 'No password? Perfect.....I just hope I don't find any porn on here.'

He knew of your perverted thoughts but hoped to discover them in bed rather than in your google searches.

His eyes opened widely when he found a tab with the deviantart website.

'Hmm, I didn't know she drew," he thought, but drawings weren't the only thing you had in your account. 

"What's this? Rivaille x Reader? Who the fuck is Rivaille?" Levi said aloud, as he clicked to open one of your fanfictions.

**He had found your porn.**

\-----

Back in the shower, you were humming to yourself. Being stuck in a room with Levi made you appreciate the time you had to yourself more.

You turned off the shower and dried your body. Grabbing your clothes, you quickly put them on without paying much attention and turned to exit the bathroom, your wet hair cascading on the random t-shirt you had chosen to wear.

When you opened the bathroom door, Levi was sitting on your bed. "Still reading Lemony Snicket, I see," you stated.

Levi looked up from his book  with a bored expression, but rather than scoffing or sighing or doing something Levi-like and going back to read the book, he kept gazing at your eyes....well, actually something right below your eyes.

He smirked. Well, that was Levi-like.

"They are," he said, before turning back towards the book.

You looked down, hoping to find what he was referring to. Upon reading the logo on your t-shirt, your eyes opened widely. 

Bouncy. Bouncy. 

On each boob.

With a fucking tennis ball bouncing across your shirt.

"FUCKING FUCKITY FUCKKKKK!!!!" you burst out. You scurried to your closet to hide that awkwardly (or intelligently, depends on your preference) placed logo. You shoved a hoodie over your head and double checked the front to prevent any further mishaps. 

You walked out with a sigh of relief, confident that Levi wouldn't be able to comment on your boobs anymore, but Levi wasn't going to leave you at that.

Nope. You deserved more.

You were sitting on your desk when he began the torture.

"So, I recently started watching a new anime," he said.

You turned back with a look of surprise. "You watch anime?" you asked.

He smiled. "Yes. In fact I do. I started this anime called, Attack on Titan."

Your eyes grew large. 'Wow, maybe we have more in common than I thought!'

"And there's this character called Rivaille. He's pretty good looking."

'Oh yes he is,' you thought. He was your sole purpose for starting Attack on Titan.

Levi, noticing the gleam in your eyes, continued.

"And I was interested in learning more about him and found some fanfiction stories..."  
He paused, noticing the change in your expression. You had a very, very bad feeling right now.

Levi pulled out his phone and scrolled to find the story he had pulled up. 

"It seems that fangirls really like to pair him with themselves...They call it, Rivaille x Reader fanfics," he smiled innocently.

You, on the other hand, had stopped breathing for a moment. Your gut was churning. Oh, this was not going to end well.

"They're pretty funny. But some of them...are actually quite dirty," he purred.

You gulped. You needed to redirect this conversation before all hell broke loose. "Ahahaha, Levi! I think we should sleep now! I mean, tomorrow morning right? We should totally talk about AOT tomorrow!" 

"TOMORROW!" you reinforced, but your attempts were futile.

Levi rolled his eyes. It was obvious that you were nervous, and he loved every second of it.

"He gazed at me with unwavering eyes."

Levi  was reading aloud a fanfiction.

"I was unable to maintain eye contact and looked down towards my shoes, hoping to find a bug or count the planks on the floor to avoid his stare."

You eyes shot up towards him. He was reading a fanfiction alright. **In fact, he was reading YOUR fanfiction.**

And you knew how this ended. 

Oh, the ending was enough to turn you into a messy pile of infatuated girly goo. But the fanfic plus Levi reading it? The combination would be so intense that instead of goo, you would probably dissipate into the air leaving no trace or remnant of the perverted reader-chan.

"He approached me slowly, and I receded until my back hit the wall." Levi pushed himself off of your bed with one hand while reading your fanfiction on his phone with the other hand. 

"'Rivaille?, I called with a trembling voice.'" Oh, the way he said Rivaille! He made it sound like Levi! You were still sitting at your desk when Levi approached you. 

"Shhh," Levi said as he placed his finger on your lips. 

"The finger he had placed on my lips moved downward." Levi's finger tip traced your lips slowly before traveling to your neck.

Hot damn, he was acting out the fanfic!

You gasped at this realization.

"Toward my chest," he continued. His fingers pulled the middle part of the neck of your hoodie lower as they travelled down the cloth. 

"L-levi," you moaned. Great, now you were acting out the fic with him. But you couldn't help it. It was just sooo smexy. 

You breathing became heavier, and Levi took notice. 

He put his phone back in his pocket. He had memorized the next lines.

Levi put his right hand on your left thigh and used the other hand to lift your chin up. Your half-lidded eyes met his. Your sense of control was falling apart, and even though you didn't know it, so was his.

His face was so close to yours that your noses touched. So he tilted his face to the left as his right hand inched higher and higher up your thigh.

You could feel his breath on your lips.

"Levi," you whispered breathlessly as you closed your eyes.

You waited.

And waited.

And then decided to open your eyes.

Levi was back on your bed reading his book. He looked up, smirking.

"And that was about as far as I got through the fic before I threw up," he informed you.

You were pissed....and maybe a little disappointed too. You eyes cast downward.

"Oh and by the way," Levi continued, smirking, "I hope you're not into that Rivaille x Jaeger bullshit."

But you were.

\----------

'Damn him,' you thought.

You continued sitting at your desk, keeping your eyes glued to your laptop or anything other than Levi. You yawned slightly. Sleep was creeping up on you like a deadly spider. Its poison was spreading through your body as you felt heavier and heavier. You jolted awake as your cheek hit the cold desk table.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Levi asked. He was already under your covers.

"No," you responded bluntly. He had taken it too far. Not only did he insult your beloved Rivaille x Jaeger fan pairing, he also had messed with your feelings. Acting out the fanfic was enough but leaving you there? That was too much.

But you really did want to sleep. You couldn't sleep on Mikasa's bed unless you wanted Eren cooties so the next best thing was your desk chair. Two nights? No biggie. All you'd end up with would be a sore back.

But then you remembered that it was winter and got up to go grab an extra blanket from your closet. You wrapped yourself around the pink fuzziness and sat in your desk chair, placing your arms on the desk and leaning your head on those arms.

Did Levi even feel guilty? He actually did, even though you remained oblivious to that fact. More than that though, he had planned to bury his face in your hair as he slept and was sad that he wouldn't be able to if you kept up your tantrum.

"Come sleep with me," he ordered.

You looked back. "N-no," you stuttered. You were shivering from the cold. "I don't want to sleep with a Rivaille x Jaeger hater."

He sighed, fully aware that his hatred for your beloved yaoi pairing was not the reason for your refusal, and removed the covers from his body as he moved off the bed. 

'Why are you always so much trouble?' he thought.

He then proceeded to pull out your desk chair and lift you bridal style, blankets and all. He kicked your desk chair back in place and approached your bed. He removed his hands, and you fell into the comfy goodness of your bed.

You tried to protest, but the comfy-ness was just too much. He pulled the pink blanket you had gotten from your closet off your body and quickly tucked you in the covers. He then wrapped your pink blanket on himself and sat at your desk.

You were shocked. 

"Levi, why are you sitting there?" you inquired gently, sitting upright.

Levi gave you a stoic glance back as he shifted in your chair. "Because you said you didn't want to sleep with me."

You laughed. He sounded like a child getting back at an adult for not buying him ice cream.

"Umm," you began. "It's okay, you know, if you want to." You felt bad for leaving him in the cold.

"Hmm? I don't understand what you're saying. What do you want me to do?," he teased.

What did you want him to do? Well, lots of things, specifically to you. But that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Uhh, well. I want you to...umm," you hesitated. This was definitely more uncomfortable than you thought it'd be.

"Say it," he demanded bluntly.

You took a breath to gather your courage before speaking. "Sleep with me!" you requested, shoulders hunched and eyes shut tight.

Levi smiled gently at your cute figure. He walked towards you and lifted the covers to enter your bed. 

You were still sitting upright when he pulled you down into a hug, burying his head in your strawberry scented hair.

"Good night, cutie," he said as you nuzzled your head in his chest. He was so warm.

You were still mad at him, but sleep overtook your anger as you melted away.

"Mmm....Levi," you murmured, drifting off into Levi La La Land.

\--------------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS


	4. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 4

Study Buddies Part 4. (NOT THE LAST CHAPTER)

"Mmm," you groaned lightly at the rising sun peaking through the blinds of the window.

It took you a while to analyze the situation. What happened last night? Oh yah, Levi said your boobs were bouncy, read out your fanfic, almost kissed you, and then used reverse psychology to make you sleep with him. 

'Yup. That sounds about right,' you thought to yourself. 'Is he even awake?'

You were lying on your right side, your head on his upper arm. His face was turned away from you, and he laid on his back with his other arm by his side. The bed covers had been pulled downward so that both of your torsos were exposed.

So you poked him.

He stirred but didn't seem awake to you. Leaning on your elbow to get up, your eyes caught onto a very, very smexy set of abs.

'Would he mind?' you asked yourself. You were really drooling over those abs. Your fingers twitched with anxiety, wanting to run all over his abs so badly.

You double-checked to make sure he was asleep.

'Okay. One touch,' you told yourself as you poked his abs. Levi stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

'Just...one more,' you tried to convince yourself, but "one more" soon turned into "grazing his abs with your hand."

Your hand inched upward, having explored his abs enough, towards his chest muscles. Just a little bit more and you would reach his---

"Morning to you too, sunshine," Levi said as he suddenly grabbed your hand with a death grip.

You gasped. Uh-oh.

If you were going to explore his chest, he would have explore yours too.

So he rolled on top of you, pressing his weight into your thighs and straddling your hips. You struggled to escape, but he grabbed your wrists with either hand.

There was nothing you could do.

Levi smirked. "Getting all turned on in the morning? That's kinda sexy," he purred. He brought your wrists above your head and held them with one hand. The other started rising up your shirt.

"L-LEVI. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you exclaimed.

"Hn? Just getting back at you for molesting me while I pretended to be asleep, stupid," he responded. His finger tips circled your belly button before ascending.

God, you were stupid. Of course he would have been awake. But then again, it's not like this situation was bad...

His hand had gotten pretty high right now. 

NOPE. IT WAS PRETTY BAD.

Your boobies were in danger!

Your exposed stomach felt the cold winter air while Levi's fingers traveled under the front, middle clasp of your bra. He pulled it down slightly.

"W-wait!," you stuttered. Your mind was in a daze, in and out, in and out. You were breaking away from sanity ever so fast.

"Hmm, what?" Levi murmured. He rested his head on your shoulder, his finger tips still hooked on the middle of your bra.

You turned your head a little to face him and felt his ear on your cheek. 'Ahh, so cold!' you thought as you shut your eyes tightly.

"I, well, I mean, ehhmm..." you were at a loss for words to describe the morning adventures of your fingers. 'Apologies usually work right? I'll just explain my actions and he'll accept it...hopefully,' you thought.

"I'm sorry I touched your abs....," you uttered, turning a shade of pink. You tried to find the words to explain yourself, but there was no logical explanation to clarify how his abs released reader-chan-attracting pheromones.

Levi lifted his head to look into your eyes.

"No explanation, huh? Well, you need to be punished then, you little ab pervert," he said with a coy smile. His fingers tugged your bra lower. Any lower and two tiny dots would be exposed through your thin bouncy boobs t-shirt.

You clenched your teeth with anxiety. Worried about your bouncy boobs, you decided to propose an alternative.

"Why don't we play a game then? If I win, you forgive me for touching your abs. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me," you declared nervously, hoping he would accept. It was your only way of getting out of this mess.

"What game?" he asked. 

You breathed in relief. 'Thank goodness,' you thought. Now you just had to pick a game.

You thought long and hard. This was NOT something you could mess up. If you lost the game, who knows what else you would lose? (au note: har har har >D)

'Wait. That's actually not a bad thing,' you thought as your mind drifted towards the sweet sin of Levi La La Land.

In the mean time, Levi waited patiently for your answer before finally flicking your forehead. 

"Oww! You meanie!" you grunted. "Tch. Fine, I choose Tag. If you can touch me in the next 20 minutes. You win."

"Tag?" Levi muttered sarcastically. He had expected you to pick something more....academic? Like chess or checkers or even poker? And from there, he had planned to add a "stripping" rule to the game. But nope. You surprised him again with your seemingly simple and plain game of Tag.

With no chance of adding stripping whatsoever.

(Well, in all honesty you could run without your clothes, but other people possibly seeing you in your panties was not a risk Levi was willing to take.)

So, why exactly did you choose this game?

Well, it was an act of genius on your part.

You had seen Levi running to class a few days ago. You remembered his silky hair attached to beads of sweat on his forehead as he sprinted in front of you, slowing down quickly from exhaustion. Your eyes were glued to him and him only....

And that's why you didn't see the hoard of fangirls chasing behind him.

So you incorrectly surmised that Levi was bad at running, unaware of the fact that he had actually been on the run for the past 2 hours. And you also surmised that you were faster than him in running. 

**But you weren't.**

\---------------

Back in the present.

"Fine," he replied. Levi's hand loosened its grip on your wrists as he pushed himself off of you to the side. He smirked, raking his hair back with his hand in smexiest way possible with one of his legs propped up.

"Let's dance, strawberry short stuff." (au note: Thank you WinterCosplay for this idea!)

So you were given 1 minute to rush out of the room and run. Run like the wind. You had to stay within the apartment building and could only hide out in the hallways, aka in plain sight.

So you thought of a plan.

There were two sets of stairs at the end of each hallway. As long as you stayed in the middle of the hallway, no matter where Levi popped out from, you could use the opposite stair case. 

So you continued to run and run. Switching between hallways every so often. It was strange though. 15 minutes passed and no sign of Levi. Oh well, you only had five minutes left so you decided to walk on the hallway of the 3rd floor to kill some time. 

'Only 5 minutes left,' you thought.

Back in your room on the 6th floor, the highest floor of the building, Levi got up to make his move. "Time to go find the brat, I guess," he sighed.

He traveled down each floor quietly, checking the hallways when he opened the door of the stair case. When he didn't find you on the 5th  or 4th floors, he descended to the 3rd floor.

He smirked when he saw your figure on the 3rd floor. You were looking toward the stair case opposite to the staircase where Levi was.

"Hey," he stated.

You turned in shock to see his figure charging towards you.

'Damn, I got distracted!' you thought as you began running. Your body was sluggish from having run so much during the first 19 minutes. But you were determined. You. Would. Not. Lose.  'There's only 1 minute!' you encouraged yourself.

You made it to the opposite staircase before he could catch you and ran down, skipping the last steps on each level. 

30\. 

29\. 

28.

'Almost!!!' you thought with excitement. You panted heavily. It was like the last stretch of a marathon. A little bit more and you would have successfully protected your virgin body!

But then, Levi did something unexpected.

And Levi doing unexpected things was always expected.

So Levi did an expected, unexpected action....

By jumping off the ledge of one staircase to land directly on the bottom of the staircase below him....

And right in front of you.

You were on the fourth to last stair step when he fell from the sky like a gift from God.....or a Death Note.

It was so sudden that you lost your balance. Your body tumbled downward only to be met by a hard chest which protected you from the fall.

You raised your upper body to see Levi lying flat on the ground with your hips straddling his waist.

"Levi!" You scurried to get off of him, but his hands kept your waist in place. 

"My prize," he ordered bluntly.

His prize? Oh yah....his prize! What was that again?

Your eyes opened widely.

"You can do anything you want with me," Levi repeated your words, smirking with a gleam in his eyes. 

**Oh holy mother of fuck.**

His hands traveled up your waist, cold finger tips tickling your flesh through your shirt.

As he traveled upward, he pulled your torso down into his chest. 

Until his face was within millimeters of yours.

You stared at him with an unwavering gaze. Was he going to leave you hanging again? You concentrated on his pupils. 

No, the look in his eyes was different from that time. 

Because he also wanted it.

So you took your chances and closed your eyes, lowering your face. One of his hands reached upward, travelling from your back to your neck and eventually to the back of your head, and gently pushed your lips into his.

Your lips touched his in a sweet, long kiss. All of your pent up love for Levi that had gathered over the past 2 years was released in this kiss, and he could feel it. He returned your feelings with his of gentle love, pressing his lips deeper into yours.

When you two parted for air (as you had both forgotten to breath), your eyes were fixed on his. 

A wall had been broken. 

A wall of self control.

The nervousness in your eyes turned into lust, and the trembling in your lips beckoned for more.

You leaned down independently this time to press your lips into his. He deepened the kiss by pulling your even further into his. Your chest was squished above his as you felt every bump of his body pressed into yours. You opened your mouth, begging for entrance into his.

'Wait! Isn't the guy supposed to do that first?' you asked yourself. You blushed at the thought of yourself as a complete and utter Levi-loving pervert.

But Levi  loved you, all of you.

And he wasn't very shy about it either.

He opened his mouth to lick and part your lips and proceeded to explore your caverns with his warm, soft tongue. You found his hands travelling up and down your shirt slowly, touching the most sensitive parts of your body near your breasts and near your panties....but never going further.

'Damn, Levi. You're such a tease,' you thought.

But you shuddered at his dominance. 

"Levi," you moaned mid-kiss. He let your hands roam on his chest, feeling every inch of his warm body.

When you two parted again, your eyes were half-lidded and your lust was apparent. Your breathing had slowed and was heavier with every breath. Levi was also a little red and dazed. Your lips injected him with a feeling of electricity that surged through his body. He wanted you so much.

"_____," he said quietly.

You stared back at him.

"Levi..." you responded in a breathless whisper.

He lifted his upper body so that both your eyes were facing each other at an equal height.  
You waited for his words.

"Go out with me," he said directly, but he knew the choice was yours to make.

And you chose...

**"Yes."**

\---------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS (but not the story) ;) Gottah have a proper ending!


	5. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 5

Study Buddy Part 5 (finale!, also next time: one shot sequel for you lemon lovers continuing from this study!)

"Yes."

That was the reply you had given to Levi before he lifted you up bridal style to bring you to your room. He had left your door opened and unlocked and kicked the door closed with the back of his foot.

Normally, you would have said something or scolded him....but alas, this situation was not normal.

He placed you down gently on the bed and started kissing your neck while brushing his thumb on your rosy lips. You leaned your head back and arched your spine in delight. You were completely and utterly in the palm of his hand. 

.

.

.

And that just didn't sit well with you.

Nope. Abso-fucking-lutely not. 

You suddenly remembered that you had endured Levi's smirks, his teasing tricks with your hair, and his smexy ab punishment....and you were done with this shit. It was time for you to be the one in charge. And oh, were you gonna have FUN!

You gripped Levi's shoulders with either hand and nudged him to the side to indicate a change in position. Levi growled in protest, obviously wanting to maintain his dominant position over you, but your adorable "Leviiiiii <3" whine won him over as he sighed in defeat. He lied on his back underneath you and brought you on his chest like a child. 

But this was definitely not child's play. You were straddling him in the same position as in the stair well. You pressed your hips down on his, perhaps inciting more than just a blush from your new boyfriend. But you didn't notice because the main target was in front of you, not below you (at least today ;).

You debated. You could tickle him while facing him, but the problem would be holding his hands down. Instead, you chose the more daring idea.  
You turned 180 degrees with your back facing Levi but your hips still straddling his figure. 

Levi's eyes widened at your actions as your butt proceeded to get closer and closer to his face.

You smirked, as you used your shins/ankles to pin either of his hands down.

"W-wait, ______!" Levi exclaimed. He knew of your perverted fantasies but wanted to take things a little slower. Like, "maybe do this in a few days" slower. But he didn't want you to feel forced into such things, as you were probably influenced by your and his humpin'-like-bunbuns roommates. 

"We should leave that for another day," Levi said. ".....not that I wouldn't enjoy it now," he mumbled quietly. He also wasn't quite fond of having his wrists pinned by your legs as he preferred his hands on your ass....since it WAS in his face.

You turned your head to look over your shoulder. Throwing your head back slightly with a devious gaze, you replied. "Who said anything about giving you a blow job, you dirty Leviiiiii?" you purred.

With your legs straddling his chest, your brought your wiggling fingers to air, and they descended on his stomach. 

"WAIT. ____, HA-ST-HA-OP! OHMY-HA-____!!! I'M -HA- GOING TO KILL-HA- YOU!!!"

You wanted to reply to Levi's incessant pleas to cease your tickle attack, but you were giggling too much. Oh, revenge was so sweet when it was served on Levi's sexy stomach abs.

"_____," Levi breathed your name heavily with a protest in his voice. He was panting from  your assault, unable to laugh anymore. Tears on each side of his eye, he whined, "_______!"

Oh, he was so cute! You closed your eyes and squealed with delight, bringing your hands to either side of your face, attempting to keep yourself in reality.

And that's why you shifted your legs slightly.

Giving him enough space to release his arms.

And allow him to forcefully grab you and regain his dominant position.

Your hair scattered in all directions as Levi pinned down your shoulders.

'Damnit.' "Fuck me," you uttered. 'and my stupid day dreams!''

"I might if you ask me again," Levi said with smex in his voice. 

Oh boy. 

"I was saying that to myself!" you protested, hoping that you could distract him from getting revenge for you getting revenge for his teasing. It was like, revenge inception.

And he just gave a Levi scoff, although it wasn't very Levi-like as he was still panting a bit. "Give me one reason I shouldn't discipline you, you little monster," he demanded with a gleam in his eyes.

"Umm, because I have to pee?" you answered, hoping your lie would work.

He lifted his weight off you slightly, and you sighed in relief. Thank goodness he believed your lie!

JK.

He didn't. He attacked your stomach with his perfect finger tips the minute you attempted to get up. He had caught your raised eyebrows during your lie. Damn your eyebrow lie detector. You tried to push him away and turned on your stomach so that he couldn't get access to your tickle-sensitive regions, but he was too over-powering.

He lifted you up on your knees with your back facing him and tickled you to no end.

"NOOO!!!!! HAHA LEVI-HA- PLEASEEE-HA- I'M BEGGING YOU! LEVIIII~" you cried out.

But he continued his attack mercilessly, until you couldn't breathe and he noticed you swaying.

"Had enough?" he asked, smiling with his goddamn smexy lips.

"Ha-ha," you panted in response. You stared at him with half-lidded eyes for a moment before crashing your lips into his. Your lips growled for dominance, but you were too weakened from the tickle attack. Levi noticed this and slowed your passion by sucking on your lips and your tongue over and over again until he sucked the yearning right out of you.

You both shared a long sweet kiss that was interrupted by a grumble. You looked at your stomach with embarrassment and then remembered that it was already 2 pm. You and Levi hadn't eaten yet.

Levi smiled gently and stroked your head. "Where do you want to eat, strawberry short stuff?"

"What do you want to eat?" you asked back.

Levi placed a finger on your lips as he traced down your chest to your stomach to your almost-nether regions.

"You," he breathed. Your eyes widened. "But not today. I don't think your punishment was enough."

You let out a breath in relief and turned your attention towards something that could suffice for your tickle punishment. "Hmmm," you thought aloud. "What if I pay?"

Levi shrugged. "Works for me. After all, a certain someone locked me out of my bedroom," he smiled.

You blushed, remembering the events that had lead to this moment. It seemed like it had happened so long ago even thought it had barely been a week. And as much as you hated to admit it, this was all initiated by Mikasa and Eren. You would have to thank them for his when they returned. But that could wait until tomorrow.

Levi placed a quick kiss on your cheek. "Let's go, _____," he said, placing his finger tips in yours.

You gripped his hand tightly in response.

"Yes, my super duper lovey dovey teasy boyfriend!" you saluted him.

He chuckled lightly. "At ease, my one-of-a-kind, perverted strawberry," he replied smiling gently.

And you two disappeared down the stair well. 

\----------

You rubbed your stomach from dinner. Food was so good. Almost as good as Levi. Wait. Maybe even better than Levi. You stared at the man walking beside you as your entered the hallway that led to your room.

"Leviiiii, would it be bad if I liked food more than you?" you inquired, wondering what his reaction would be.

Levi stretched his arms lazily. "Well, that's a problem I can fix. I'll let you taste my French cooking and let you decide what's sexier, the cook or the food," he smirked.

Damn, this man was perfect.

"What about you, Levi?"

"You versus food?" He chuckled. You were such a random person that it was hard for him to keep up with your thought processes. But he decided to give thought to your ridiculous question anyways, intending to answer it seriously. "Well, I suppose food would be most important for keeping my body alive....but...."

You waited for him to continue.

"My heart wouldn't be able to go on without you," he said as he smiled at and gripped your hand.

His words made you redden with happiness. Gosh, if you had a condom right now---

Levi stopped in front of your door as he pulled out your bobby pin to pick the lock again. But the door opened without Levi's help.

And of course, in the dark was Mikasa's bed with a giant bear in it. Yes. A giant bear. How else could you describe the way it was moving under the covers.

"Ahem," Levi said as he flicked on the lights.

Mikasa popped out first. "Damn it."

Eren was second. "Darn, I figured they would be at a hotel."

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's suggestive comment, and you hid your body behind Levi's, not wanting the images of ErenxMikasa to scar your sleep at night.

Levi then sighed, rummaged through Eren's bag, pulled out a key, and walked towards the door of the room with a hand on the knob. 

Before walking out, Levi stopped and turned. "Don't come back to our room tonight, dipshit."

He then turned the lights off, closed the door, and grabbed you by the waist.

"Suddenly, I feel the urge to punish you even more," Levi said, teasing circles on the side of your body.

"Think again, mister. I'm still going for revenge for your constant teasing!" you responded, scrunching his dark hair in your hand.

When you and Levi reached his room, Levi pushed you in and locked the door behind him. Before you had time to regain yourself, Levi pinned you against a wall with either hand on each side of your shoulders. He pressed his body into yours, and you felt every bump of his abs and maybe a little more, especially in a prominent one in a very smexy place.

"You wanna go?" you challenged while wrapping your arms around his neck. You were clearly the feisty type. 

Levi licked his lips. "Let's dance, Strawberry Short Stuff."

\--------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS. LA LA LA. EXTRA STORY BELOW.

Levi La La Land

(takes place after the Study Buddy Story but still in 2nd year of college, 2nd semester)

It was the worst.

That damned professor had struck again with his Titan exam based on his insanely worded 200 slides/lecture. You had mercilessly slashed at his throat while Levi stabbed it in the gut. 

Finally after a long week of studying, you both had defeated the Titan.

But now it was Saturday afternoon, and you were running on 54 hours of no sleep since you also had a paper due this morning. You were sitting at Levi's desk, waiting for him to finish showering so you could go on your 1 month anniversary date (and because you had been sexiled from your room....Mikasa and Eren got it on like bunnies in a den). 

Sleep overwhelmed your figure as you rose to walk toward the bed. You sank into its warmth.

"Levi..." you muttered as you closed your eyes and entered a deep slumber.

When you opened your eyes, you were standing in front of Levi's dorm room. But on the door hung a sign that wasn't Levi's name or Eren's.

It said Levi La La Land.

'Hmph,' you thought. 'I've had more fucked up dreams that this.'

So you entered the room.

And were greeted by seven Levis....SEVEN?!?!

Oh you were in heaven~

Until you noticed a slight difference between each Levi.

One of the Levis stood up. In one hand, he held your favorite novel titled, "The Series of Unfortunate Events." 

'Uhh, this is strange,' you thought. As he approached you to shake your hand, you noticed his wide-rimmed, smexy-licious glasses. He was dressed cleanly with a button up shirt, dress pants, and tie to match. 

"Good day, madam," he said. "My name is Nerdy Levi." 

Your eyebrow raised. 'How appropriate,' you thought to yourself.

"Hi, My name is ____," you said. You were about to ask what the fuck this dream would consist of so you would be prepared ahead of time, but another Levi interrupted you.

"Heyyyyyyy, Sexy Ladaaaay," another Levi said to the tune of Gangnam Style while galloping sideways (or whatever Psy does in that music video). His shirt was completely unbuttoned, and his pant zipper was unzipped. His bangs were pushed back with gel. 

This time, your other eyebrow raised. "Uhh, Sexy Levi?" you guessed.

He smirked. "Close. I'm-" he moved his mouth close to your ear and continued in a whisper, "Lusty Levi <3."

Oh god. Oh fucking god. THANK YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

You would have been totally happy at this point, but there were still 5 other Levis left to introduce. 

"Get away from my lap pillow," a groggy Levi ordered. He wiped his tired eyes and yawned as he pulled Lusty Levi back from you by his ear.

"I'm Sleepy Levi," he stated, "and I own anything from your waist to your knees. Now, sit Lap Pillow. I command you."

Your mouth opened at this Levi. You couldn't decide whether he was cute, smexy, or just plain demanding! But he made it pretty clear that he didn't care about any other part of your body that he couldn't sleep on.

"Now, now, Sleepy Levi. I'm sure _____ just wants to eat yummy food!" another Levi said while holding a donut. This Levi was slightly pudgier than the rest.

"I'm Happy Levi!" he introduced himself cheerfully.

You looked toward his stomach, your face darkening as you realized that he was missing the most vital thing in your relationship with Levi....

His abs.

But you smiled at him either way. He might not have had as much of the "smex" factor as the other Levi's, but his gentle expression brought about familiar feelings of Levi's morning kisses.

"Are you stupid? Why would she want more food? Isn't she fat enough?" another Levi said. "Grumpy Levi, brat. You better remember it," that arrogant son of a bitch demanded.

You turned red with anger. The only person allowed to call you fat was yourself (and maybe your mother)! You walked over to slap him, but another Levi grabbed your hand.

"Sigh. This is so troublesome," he said. "Fighting will just make a mess. I'm Clean-freak Levi. _____, just ignore this guy. He talks big but doesn't have anything to back it up."

You "hmphed," turning you head away from the arrogant Grumpy Levi while he ignored you too.

"Well, you all bettah not ignore me, bitches!" said the last Levi. You're eyes opened widely. 

Who. 

Was. 

This?

"It's not called gay, yall! It's called, FABULOUSSSSSSSS!" he sang.

.....

Ermahgawd.

"I'm Fabulous Levi, mah pretty little bitches. And if there's anyone you shouldn't ignore, it's me!" he pouted.

Whatthefuck. You could understand the other personalities, but Levi had never been so fabulous in front of you!

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot," Prideful, arrogant sonofabitch, Grumpy Levi said.

"Hn," he scoffed. "You're just jealous of my fabulosa-ness! All of you should shudder in my presence!"

But you couldn't.

Because your body was already shaking from something else.

You were going to laugh your head off if he didn't shut his fabulous mouth.

Grumpy Levi looked towards your crouching and mistook it for you being upset. He hid his concerned face with his rough voice. "Tch, ignore him," he told me. "Just let him have his bitch fit."

Suddenly, the scenery changed to a flower garden, and you were sitting on the grass floor with the Levi's. Only Happy Levi was making flower crowns with you. The other Levi's...well, they were doing their own thing.

Nerdy Levi started calculating the rate of photosynthesis based on the intensity of visible light while Sleepy Levi just slept on a bed of flowers. Lusty Levi was picking off petals with "she loves me, she fucks me," which you supposed fit him more than "she loves me, she loves me not." Grumpy Levi had challenged you to a flower crown contest and was currently losing. Meanwhile, Clean Freak Levi was dusting the flowers while Fabulous Levi.....well, he was just being fabulosa, singing to the flowers, chatting with the birds. He really had this nature thing down.

You hummed. This dream was much more peaceful than you expected. "It's nice being here, you know. With you Levi."

Grumpy Levi raised his brow. "Which Levi?"

"Ehh, what do you mean?" you asked.

"Which Levi do you prefer most?" Nerdy Levi questioned. "Although based on my calculations, the answer is quite clear." His eyes lit up and his voice dummed down to a whisper as his mouth approached your ear. "You know, _____. You can try to hide it, but I can read you like a book. I know you want me to be your derivative so I can lie tangent to your curves." 

You stared at him in disbelief. 'Was that  a Nerdy Joke just now?!?!'

"Isn't it obvious who she likes the most?" Lusty Levi walked up to you with a petal in hand. "She fucks me," he grinned as he pushed Nerdy Levi out of the way, licked his lips, and kissed you passionately. Your breaths grew ragged from his touch. His hand snaked up your thigh before Sleepy Levi intercepted.

"My territory," he said as he pushed Lusty Levi off, resting his head on your lap. He grabbed your hand and put it on his cheek. 

"Keep me warm, brat," he murmured. This demanding, Sleepy Levi was actually really cute.

But then Clean Freak Levi swept Sleepy Levi off your lap. "You should properly clean yourself of filth," he stated. "If you take off your clothes, I can help you with that."

You blushed as he knelt down to unbutton your blouse with one hand and reached under your short skirt and tugged at your panties with the other. 'Wait!' you thought. 'I thought I came in this dream wearing pants!'

But you didn't have time to remember what you were wearing because suddenly, Grumpy Levi shoved Clean Freak Levi away. Grumpy displayed a slightly tattered flower crown in front of you.

"I win," he declared. He obviously hadn't won though. Your flower crowns were much better, but you saw him blush as he placed the crown on your head as something befitting of a queen. 

"Keep it," he ordered harshly, as if the crown meant nothing to him anymore. "I'm not a girl so I don't need stupid flowers."

'OHHH, he's the tsundere type!' you realized. You giggled a bit, annoying him.

"What's so funny, you little shit?" he demanded, but he didn't notice the other Levi's ganging up on him, jealous that he had been the one to incite your laughter.

Suddenly, an all out war broke out. Everyone had swords and helmets and shields. It was insane! They all ganged up on Grumpy Levi! (All except Fabulous Levi of course).

"STOP!" you yelled. But the Levi's went in for the kill. And they stabbed a Levi.   
But it wasn't Grumpy Levi.

It was Happy Levi. 

There was no blood, but you could tell that he was injured. You pushed the other Levi's away as you ran to Happy Levi who was still smiling. 

"Happy Levi?!" you cried and you knelt beside him.

"_____, please don't cry when I disappear. You know, your smiles are the source of my smiles," he whispered.

You held back your whimpers and scavenged your emotions for the best smile you could give in his dying moments. 

"I love you, ____."

"HAPPY LEVI!!!" you whimpered, reaching your hand toward the sky as his body disappeared. 

"______! "

You heard a voice calling your name and opened your eyes to see a shirtless, wet Levi in front of you. 

"What's wrong, _____? I could hear you from the bathroom," he asked worriedly.

His concern reminded you of Happy Levi, so you started to cry. Levi held you close to his chest, and when you calmed down, you told him about the dream.

Real Levi stared at you in disbelief. 

"So Fatty Levi died? I thought you liked my abs?" Levi asked incredulously.

You punched him lightly in response. "No, Happy Levi wasn't sexy, but he was so kind and gentle. Why did he have to disappear?" you questioned no one in particular.

Levi sighed and thought of the most BS answer he could. He began, "Happy Levi didn't disappear, _____."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a bit different from the other Levi's...."

"How?" you asked, giving Levi your full attention.

"Well, he only comes out at certain times," Levi grinned.

You smiled. "Like when? When there's food?" you laughed. But Levi smiled gently back, caressing your cheek.

"When he's next to you," Levi answered as he kissed you. "Now, let's get these Eren cooties off of you asap."

"What are talking about---Ohhh." Damn. You had accidentally slept in Eren's bed instead of Levi's. Well, at least that explains the fucked up dream.

"I'll go take a shower. Gottah get these Eren cooties off of me!" you shuddered as you headed to the bathroom. 

Levi smirked as he snaked his hands around your waist, one hand working on your pants while the other lifted your shirt.

"I can help you with that."  
\--------------  
REAL END OF SMEXYNESS.

Lemon will take at least a week to write cuz I need to read up on some myself! haha


	6. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 6 lemon

Deviantart removed this story cuz it was too porno so I hope you all enjoy ;D

There was a first time for everything.

A first kiss.

A first french kiss.

And of course, a first sex night.

Oh boy....

Yes, you and Levi had been together for a while now and yes, you both had done some inappropriate things in your underwear behind closed doors but nothing further. Both of you decided to wait until the other was comfortable with having sex, Levi being the one who waited for you.

A while after you both had finally graduated from college, you finally decided that you were comfortable enough with your relationship to take it the next level.

So you closed your eyes in embarrassment as Levi started to undo your bra. 

"You know, I'm not sure why Eren said taking off the bra was the hardest part about his first sex night with Mikasa," Levi said calmly as the pressure that held your cleavage apart suddenly disappeared.

You scoffed. "That's cuz it's Eren. He literally has no hand/eye coordination," you laughed as you hugged Levi closer.

You were currently laying on the bed under Levi's body. Levi was  
only wearing boxers while you were still in your panties and undone bra.

"Well, you ready?" Levi asked staring directly into your eyes.

You turned your head to the side hesitantly. "Well, not really. I mean, I'm not really sure if you'll like my boobs...."

"Tch. What the hell kind of statement is that?" Levi said as he grasped your breasts through your bra, causing you to moan. 

"W-well, it's not like you've seen them completely! And you've never seen boobs since we're both virgins, right?"

"If you don't count the porn I found under Eren's bed while cleaning up our room back in college, then yes, I suppose I've never seen breasts out in the open," Levi stated coolly. 'Thank-fucking-goodness, I don't share a room with that brat anymore.' He stared down at your body as he felt his face heat up.

Your eyebrow twitched. "You know, your expression doesn't really match your voice," you smirked as you noted Levi's slightly pink cheeks.

Levi put his arm across his face to cover his blush. "So what? Would you prefer I have no reaction to seeing you naked?" Levi replied. 

"What? No! Seeing you blush is cute. It makes you seem so tsundere!" you laughed.

Levi groaned. "You and your manga/anime obsessions. I still can't believe you got that Rivaille Dakimakura when you have me!" he pouted.

"It's okay cuz the one I love in this world is you!" you teased him, laughing even more.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed the middle of your bra. "Punishment," is all he said as he lifted the fabric off your body, your cleavage spilling out.

"EEK! Levi!" you blushed, covering your spilling breasts.

Levi on the other hand smirked as he grabbed your wrists to hold them away from your chest. When he had a full view of your torso, he licked his lips.

"Hmmm, so this is all mine?" he hummed, raising an eyebrow at your impressive breasts.

"As long as you don't fuck with my heart, then yes, it's yours," you said harshly with a blushing face as you continued facing your head to the side, too embarrassed to look at Levi in the eyes.

"You know, your expression doesn't match your voice," Levi teased you, repeating your previous words. You grit your teeth in annoyance, but Levi leaned in to kiss you on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally on your lips, pulling your tongue into a dance in your mouth. He then proceeded to move downwards to your neck, sucking and nipping the skin until he reached your nipple. Gripping the one breast in one hand, he licked and sucked on the nipple of the other breast, sending shivers down your spine as you arched your back.

Levi switched breasts as his mouth sent you waves of pleasure.

"Levi! Mmm that feels really good!" you called.

He smirked as his hand snaked down from your waist to your panties. "Of course it fucking does."

Your breath hitched as he pulled on the rim but you lifted your hips to let him remove the fabric. He leaned back to get a full view of your naked body.

"Levi, take yours off too," you requested, panting slightly, as you gestured to Levi's boxers.

"Why don't you take them off for me?" Levi smirked as he positioned himself above your torso, bringing your hands up to remove his boxers.

"You seem pretty confident. So what? You got a big cock?" you smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" Levi responded back, smirking as well.

Well, in all honesty, you didn't really have another dick to compare Levi's to (unless you count the one you saw on Eren).

So you removed his boxers and released his member from the tight fabric. You gasped at how large Levi was and Levi took note of your surprised face.

"Impressed?" he inquired with his hands thrown behind his head like an underwear model.

But damnit, this was no laughing matter!

"Levi....I have a confession," you said solemnly.

"What is it?" Levi asked, placing kisses on your hand.

"Well, the truth is, it hurts to put a tampon on," you admitted.

"What?"

"What I mean is, I can't fit more than a finger in my vagina, Levi!" you exclaimed in fear.

"Wait, seriously?!" Levi asked with a shocked expression. "How the hell are we supposed to have sex? Scratch that. How are you supposed to even have kids?"

"I don't know Levi!" you groaned in frustration. "I didn't create the female body nor did I deem that you would be given the biggest fucking cock in the world!"

The last part made Levi grin a little bit until he realized something. "Wait...how did you know that your vagina won't fit more than a finger?"

You blushed in response. "Well...you know....masturbating....."

"How often?" Levi grinned.

You held up your fingers to demonstrate how many times per day as Levi's eyes widened.

"How can you even have that many orgasms in one day?!"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW LEVI. ONCE AGAIN, I DID NOT CREATE THE CLITORIS," you yelled back. "I don't wanna have sex anymore," you whined in Levi's arms.

Unsure of what to do, Levi patted your back as he lifted you into his lap. "Shh, it's okay. Maybe you'll be able to fit two fingers when you're wet," he suggested.

"But, when are we going to have sex then Levi? We can't wait forever. We're gonna have to have babies soon too!" 

"Well, the babies can wait for a few years or so," Levi explained gently. "And when you're pregnant, your hips get wider so it's easier for the baby to come out." (au note: don't trust me on this one, i've never been preggers)

"That doesn't answer the question Levi! When. Are. We. Going. To. Have. Sex.?! I've been horny for you since I met you during summer orientation for college!" you exclaimed. You had waited long enough to have that big-ass cock inside you, and you weren't about to let your vagina tell you what you could and couldn't do.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You just said that you didn't want to----"

"I DO want to have sex! Just not painful sex!" you groaned.

"I thought you liked it rough," Levi smirked.

"Really, Levi? This is not the time for jokes," you said seriously.

Levi sighed. "Fine, fine. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" he said as he kissed your eye. He licked his finger and inserted it into your vagina slowly, the warm walls hugging his digit.

"You know, we did buy lube," you said as you pointed to the jar to the side of the bed.

"Yah, but by the look of your red cheeks, I'd say that what I just did was way hotter than dipping my finger in lube," Levi teased as he bit your ear.

You squealed lightly as you let your body relax with the sensation of Levi's finger.

"How do you feel?" Levi inquired gently.

"I feel really goo---Eek!" you clenched your thighs together when you felt Levi's tongue brush on your clit.

Levi's hair brushed against your inner thighs.

"Oi, ______, unless you plan to squeeze my brains out, spread your legs," he said as he pushed your thigh to the side with his free hand and continued licking.

"Nghh! But it feels so good!" you exclaimed, throwing your head back in ecstasy. 

You felt Levi smirk against your skin, and your face adorned an even brighter shade of red. When Levi felt you were wet enough, he inserted a second finger quickly.

You yelped in surprise but Levi kissed your legs lightly to calm you.

"See? Not as bad as you thought it'd be, right?" he said.

You nodded your head lightly. "But you're gonna have to fit three fingers if you even plan on fitting half your dick in there!"

"Well, that can wait until tomorrow, love. Let me make you feel good today." And with that, Levi started sucking more forcefully on your clit, sending you even stronger waves of pleasure that shot across your body. A familiar feeling formed in your stomach as your lower regions throbbed and throbbed for Levi to pump his fingers faster and lick aggressively. 

"Ah, ahh, ahh!" you cried out as your approached your peak. "Levi! Levi!" Your body shook furiously and your back arched as far as it could as Levi continued his ministrations, slowing down as you finally calmed down. 

He pulled his fingers out to lick some of the wetness that remained. 

"You look fucking hot when you orgasm," Levi grinned, climbing back on top of you to kiss your lips, but you pushed him down as a fiery lust ignited again in you. 

"I want to make you feel good, too," you smiled as you lowered yourself.

"Are you sure, _____? It's fine----ngh!" 

Your mouth engulfed Levi's cock as you started sucking and pumping along his length. Your other hand massaged his balls as he moaned lustfully. 

He sounded so hot that your lower regions started throbbing again, and you couldn't prevent yourself as your hands left Levi's balls and started fingering your clit while pumping and sucking his length.

"Levi, you taste so fucking good," you whispered as you nipped on the skin gently, your voice sending shivers down Levi's back.

'Damn, she really is horny," Levi thought as he moaned out. You getting off while sucking his dick was driving him over the edge as he gripped your hair in his hand. 

The feeling of Levi's hand made you moan out against his cock, sending him even closer to his peak. He leaned up to grab your ass and brought it down to his face as he licked your clit again, pushing his tongue against your nerves.

"Ahh!" you cried out as you used both hands to grab Levi's shaft. You reached your high first as your ass started trembling as you felt the orgasm taking over your body. Your sucking became desperate as Levi tried to pull your head away.

"______, I'm going to--!" he said, but you pushed his hand away as he came, sucking ferociously on the tip until the very last bit came out.

You then swallowed it as your body fell on Levi's with your ass still near his face.

"Well, that didn't taste as bad as I thought it would," you laughed as you slowly turned your body around. "But damn, that felt really good," you panted, resting your head on Levi's arm.

"Well, do you want to go again in a few minutes? We still haven't used the lube yet," Levi smirked.

"Hell yes," you grinned as you soaked in the lust and passion in the air.

It was definitely gonna be a long night~

\----------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS AND HERE'S MY NEW SERIES: BITCH, IT'S FABULOUS (LEVI X READER): smexylevilover.deviantart.com/…


	7. Levi x Reader: Study Buddy 6 lemon Crack version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just in case you hadn't seen this on Deviantart yet. XD it's been up for a while

Mature Warning: Cuz it wouldn't be a comedy if we didn't write about your first ~~titan killing~~ night. :) Enjoy!

There was a first time for everything.

A first kiss.

A first _french_ kiss.

And of course, a first TITAN KILLING night.

Oh boy....

Yes, you and Levi had been together for a while now and yes, you both had done _some_ inappropriate things in your underwear behind closed doors but nothing further. Both of you decided to wait until the other was comfortable with KILLING TITANS, Levi being the one who waited for you.

A while after you both had finally graduated from college, you finally decided that you were comfortable enough with your relationship to take it the next level.

So you closed your eyes in embarrassment as Levi started to undo your EREN.

"You know, I'm not sure why Eren said taking off the EREN was the hardest part about his first TITAN KILLING night with Mikasa," Levi said calmly as the pressure that held your MIKASAs suddenly disappeared.

You scoffed. "That's cuz it's Eren. He literally has no hand/eye coordination," you laughed as you hugged Levi closer.

You were currently laying on the bed under Levi's body. Levi was only wearing his MIKE while you were still in your JEAN and undone EREN.

"Well, you ready?" Levi asked staring directly into your eyes.

You turned your head to the side hesitantly. "Well, not really. I mean, I'm not really sure if you'll like my MIKASAs...."

"Tch. What the hell kind of statement is that?" Levi said as he grasped your MIKASAs through your EREN, causing you to moan.

"W-well, it's not like you've seen them completely! And you've never seen MIKASAs since we're both ERENXARMIN FANS, right?"

"If you don't count the ERURI I found under Eren's bed while cleaning up our room back in college, then yes, I suppose I've never seen EREN out in the open," Levi stated coolly. 'Thank-fucking-goodness, I don't share a room with that brat anymore.' He stared down at your body as he felt his face heat up.

Your eyebrow twitched. "You know, your expression doesn't really match your voice," you smirked as you noted Levi's slightly pink cheeks.

Levi put his arm across his face to cover his blush. "So what? Would you prefer I have no reaction to seeing you like this?" Levi replied.

"What? No! Seeing you blush is cute. It makes you seem so tsundere!" you laughed.

Levi groaned. "You and your manga/anime obsessions. I still can't believe you got that Rivaille Dakimakura when you have me!" he pouted.

"It's okay cuz the one I love in this world is you!" you teased him, laughing even more.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed the middle of your EREN. "Punishment," is all he said as he lifted the fabric off your body, your MIKASA spilling out.

"EEK! Levi!" you blushed, covering your spilling MIKASA.

Levi on the other hand smirked as he grabbed your wrists to hold them away from your MIKASA. When he had a full view of your EREN, he licked his lips.

"Hmmm, so this is all mine?" he hummed, raising an eyebrow at your impressive EREN.

"As long as you don't fuck with my heart, then yes, it's yours," you said harshly with a blushing face as you continued facing your head to the side, too embarrassed to look at Levi in the eyes.

"You know, your expression doesn't match your voice," Levi teased you, repeating your previous words. You grit your teeth in annoyance, but Levi leaned in to kiss you on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally on your lips, pulling your tongue into a dance in your mouth. He then proceeded to move downwards to your neck, sucking and nipping the skin until he reached WALL MARIA. Gripping the one WALL ROSE in one hand, he DUSTED and SWEEPED on the CENTER OF THE WALL SINA, sending shivers down your spine as you arched your back.

Levi switched MIKASAs and sent you spiraling into waves of pleasure.

"Levi! Mmm that feels really good!" you called.

He smirked as his hand snaked down from your waist to your JEAN. "Of course it fucking does."

Your breath hitched as he pulled on the elastic rim but you lifted your hips to let him remove the JEAN. He leaned back to get a full view of your MARCO.

"Levi, take yours off too," you requested, panting slightly, as you gestured to Levi's MIKE.

"Why don't you take my MIKE off for me?" Levi smirked as he positioned himself above your HANJI, bringing your hands up to remove his MIKE.

"You seem pretty confident. So what? You got a big ERWIN?" you smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" Levi responded back, smirking as well.

Well, in all honesty, you didn't really have another ERWIN to compare Levi's ERWIN to (unless you count the ERWIN you saw on Eren).

So you removed his MIKE and released his ERWIN from the tight MIKE. You gasped at how large THE THING was and Levi took note of your surprised face.

"Impressed?" he inquired with his hands thrown behind his head like a MIKE model.

But damnit, this was no laughing matter!

"Levi....I have a confession," you said solemnly.

"What is it?" Levi asked, placing kisses on your hand.

"Well, the truth is, it hurts to put a tampon on," you admitted.

"What?"

"What I mean is, I can't fit more than one SAWNEY in my BEAN, Levi!" you exclaimed in fear.

"Wait, seriously?!" Levi asked with a shocked expression. "How the hell are we supposed to KILL TITANS? Scratch that. How are you supposed to even have kids?"

"I don't know Levi!" you groaned in frustration. "I didn't create the female HANJI nor did I deem that you would be given the biggest fucking ERWIN in the world!"

The last part made Levi grin a little bit until he realized something. "Wait...how did you know that your BEAN won't fit more than one SAWNEY?"

You blushed in response. "Well...you know....JUST KILLIN' SUM TITANS....."

"How often?" Levi grinned.

You held up your fingers to demonstrate YOUR KILL COUNT per day as Levi's eyes widened.

"How can you even have that many TITANs in one day?!"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW LEVI. ONCE AGAIN, I DID NOT CREATE THE HANJI," you yelled back. "I don't wanna KILL TITANS anymore," you whined in Levi's arms.

Unsure of what to do, Levi patted your back as he lifted you into his lap. "Shh, it's okay. Maybe you'll be able to fit two ARMINs when you're CLEANING," he suggested.

"But, when are we going to KILL TITANS then Levi? We can't wait forever. We're gonna have to have babies soon too!"

"Well, the babies can wait for a few years or so," Levi explained gently. "And when you're pregnant, your hips get wider so it's easier for the baby to come out." (au note: don't trust me on this one, i've never been preggers)

"That doesn't answer the question Levi! When. Are. We. Going. To. KILL. TITANS.?! I've been CLEANING for you since I met you during summer orientation for college!" you exclaimed. You had waited long enough to have that big-ass ERWIN inside your LEVI, and you weren't about to let your HANJI tell you what you could and couldn't do.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You just said that you didn't want to----"

"I DO want to KILL TITANS! Just not a painful TITAN KILLING experience!" you groaned.

"I thought you liked it rough," Levi smirked.

"Really, Levi? This is not the time for jokes," you said seriously.

Levi sighed. "Fine, fine. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" he said as he kissed your eye. He licked his ARMIN and inserted it into your EREN slowly, the warm walls hugging his ARMIN.

"You know, we did buy some BROOMs," you said as you pointed to the object to the side of the bed.

"Yah, but by the look of your red cheeks, I'd say that what I just did was way hotter than SWEEPING," Levi teased as he bit your ear.

You squealed lightly as you let your EREN relax with the sensation of Levi's ARMIN.

"How do you feel?" Levi inquired gently.

"I feel really goo---Eek!" you clenched your KRISTA together when you felt Levi's YMIR brush on your HANJI.

Levi's hair brushed against your inner MIKASA.

"Oi, ______, unless you plan to squeeze my brains out, spread your MIKASAs," he said as he pushed them away to the sides with his free hand and continued his motions.

"Nghh! But it feels so good!" you exclaimed, throwing your head back in ecstasy.

You felt Levi smirk against your CRAVAT, and your face adorned an even brighter shade of red. When Levi felt you were SAWNEY enough, he inserted a second BEAN quickly.

You yelped in surprise but Levi kissed your 3DMG lightly to calm you.

"See? Not as bad as you thought it'd be, right?" he said.

You nodded your head lightly. "But you're gonna have to fit three ARMINs if you even plan on fitting half your ERWIN in there!"

"Well, that can wait until tomorrow, love. Let me make you feel good today." And with that, Levi started CONNIE-ing more forcefully on your HANJI, sending you even stronger waves of pleasure that shot across your CRAVAT. A familiar feeling formed in your FOODBABY as your HANJI regions throbbed and throbbed for Levi to PIXIS his ARMINS faster and SASHA aggressively.

"Ah, ahh, ahh!" you cried out as your approached your PIXIS. "Levi! Levi!" Your CRAVAT shook furiously and your back arched as far as it could as Levi continued his ministrations, slowing down as you finally calmed down.

He pulled his ARMINS out to SASHA some of the PIXIS that remained.

"You look fucking hot when you PIXIS," Levi grinned, climbing back on top of you to kiss your lips, but you pushed him down as a fiery SASHA ignited again in you.

"I want to make you feel PIXIS, too," you smiled as you lowered yourself.

"Are you sure, _____? It's fine----ngh!"

You SASHA-ed Levi's ERWIN as you started CONNIE-ing and PIXIS-ing along his ERWIN. Your other hand DOING THE THING with his MIKE as he moaned lustfully.

He sounded so hot that your HANJI started throbbing again, and you couldn't prevent yourself as your hands left Levi's MIKE and started PIXIS-ing your HANJI while PIXIS-ing and CONNIE-ing his ERWIN.

"Levi, you KILL so fucking good," you whispered as you LEVI on the CRAVAT gently, your voice sending shivers down Levi's back.

'Damn, she really is HANJI," Levi thought as he moaned out. You TRAINING WITH YOUR HANJI while TRAINING WITH HIS ERWIN at the same time was driving him over the edge as he gripped your hair in his hand.

The feeling of Levi's hand made you moan out against his ERWIN, sending him even closer to his EREN. He leaned up to grab your HANJI and brought it down to his face as he DID THE THING to your HANJI again, pushing his warm lips against your LEVIHAN FANSHIP.

"Ahh!" you cried out as you used both hands to grab Levi's ERWIN. You reached THE THING as your EREN started trembling as you felt the MIKASA taking over your body. Your TRAINING became desperate as Levi tried to pull your head away.

"______, I'm going to ERERI!" he said, but you pushed his hand away as started to FUCK TITANS, TRAINING ferociously on the tip until THE TITANS WERE KILLED.

You then swallowed THE TITANS as your HANJI fell on Levi's ERWIN with your EREN still near his face.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," you laughed as you slowly turned your body around. "But damn, that felt really good," you panted, resting your head on Levi's arm.

"Well, do you want to go again in a few minutes? We still haven't used the WINDEX yet," Levi smirked.

"Hell yes," you grinned as you soaked in the lust and passion in the air.

It was definitely gonna be a _long_ night~

\---------------------------------------

//end of smexyness. quite literally. she just died.


End file.
